Jumping Off The Astronomy Tower
by DanaFruit
Summary: ONE SHOT: I FIXED IT! Lily lets James down hard and he decides he doesn't want to live any more and goes for a little jump off the astronomy tower LXJ T for kissing


HOLY CRAP I FORGOT A WHOLE LINE OF IT! BUT I FIXED IT ITS AT THE VERY END SO THE OTHER THINGY MAKES SENSE! SORRY ABOUT THAT FOLKS!

So this is my LilyXJames one shot,

_Lily lets James down hard and he decides he doesn't want to live any more and goes for a little jump off the astronomy tower_

**Disclaimer-** I don't feel creative enough for a witty disclaimer so I'l just say it all boring like clears throat I do not won Harry Potter or any charcters in the book, thats JK Rowling, duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

"Alright, Alright I get it, now move before I make your head explode" James constantly confessing his undying love for her was getting rather annoying "But Lily you have to understand, I love you a lot like a really lot" he said ruffling his hair with his hand and flashing her the infamous Potter smile, "That's fine and dandy, now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get to transfiguration before its over" she said trying to push past him once more, "Please will you go out with me Lily, I love you" his sincerity made her pause for a moment before she shoved him over with all her might "I'm flipping tired of you Potter, you do not love me, you do not even care, you just want in my pants and to humiliate me!" she screamed completely and totally fed up with her "Don't be so cynical Lily, I know you lo-" she cut him off, her wild green eyes and angry face made her somewhat resemble a very angry goddess,

"FOR THE LAST TIME POTTER, I DO NOT LOVE YOU, I NEVER WILL I WILL NEVER EVEN REMOTELY LIKE YOU BECAUSE I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU WITH EVERY SINGLE FIBER OF MY BEING!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs a small crowd had gathered around them, James looked completely shocked and felt just about ready to cry, he did love Lily, she would see that some how. He got up silently and began to walk away; he didn't even glance at her, just walked away. Lily felt immensely guilty, she actually did like James, and in fact she liked him a lot. She went back up to the common after the crowd had left, undoubtedly there would be rumors the next day, 'Did you hear it? Lily Evans made James Potter cry!' and 'Wow I never thought she would actually say yes to that bloke' she could already hear the whispers in the halls as she walked.

She completely forgot she had transfiguration until she noticed the class rooms opening around her, crap, she had never missed a class in her entire Hogwarts stay, and she was a seventh year! She cursed darkly under her breath the very existence of James Potter; he had marked her perfect record! She collapsed on a chair in the Common room; she held her head in her hands. If only she could get over her stupid pride and accept his offer at a date, but though she was angry with herself and James she worried about him, she had never turned him down so harshly before, little did she know she had a right to be worried.

"Alright this time I'll do it" he muttered to himself from the top of the astronomy tower, he was committing suicide and he wasn't doing to good at it. He made to take hi foot off of the ledge and step forward, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe it, she really hated him, and he has always hoped she might have even the smallest of crushes on him. But no she had made it crystal clear this time she did indeed hate him. He made to step forward once more he wouldn't be wasting perfectly good air much longer now.

He heard the door burst open and lost his footing, he tumbled forward off the ledge and yelled loudly in surprise, he felt himself begin to plummet downward, but before he could get far he felt a hand grab his tightly and he jerked slightly at the abrupt stopping of his plummet. He looked up and saw the angel herself holding his hand tightly to save him, "Hi Lily" he said smiling up at her, and she sighed in annoyance "Hi James" and started to yank him upward. He grinned wider; she had called him James, not just Potter.

**Back in time lets say about fifteen minutes**

"Lily, I need your help quick" it was Sirius, he was out of breath clutching a piece of parchment in his hands "What now Black? What's on your tail this time?" Unlike James Sirius was surprisingly one of Lily's friends. "Its James, he's at the top of the astronomy tower, he looks like he's going to jump off!" Lily couldn't comprehend what he had just said "What?" she asked her face pale as a ghost's "James is going to Jump off of the Astronomy tower!" she suddenly remembered James's pained face when she told him she hate him, she remembered him not looking back at her and realized very suddenly why James would be jumping off of the astronomy tower "Oh my lord, we have to save him, come on Sirius!" she yelled but he was sitting on the couch panting "I can't Lily, I'm to out of breath, I'll only slow you down, but hurry I'll get there ASAP!" he exclaimed she nodded before tearing down the hall as fast as she could to the astronomy tower,

_Geeze Potter_ she thought to herself _always one for dramatics_ she thought angrily, she would have his head on a silver platter, if that is his head was still on solid ground and in the astronomy tower. She threw the door open just as his foot was stepping off the ledge, he jumped in surprise and to her horror pitched forward and began to fall over the ledge, she flew forward diving for him and was able to grasp his hand tightly in hers. She barely grabbed him and was amazed his weight hadn't pulled her arm out of its socket. His eyes were clamped shut, he looked up when he realized he was no longer falling, he smiled up at her "Hi Lily" his glasses were in terrible disarray and his hair was more messy than usual, she sighed loudly not in annoyance but in relief, she briefly though of how hott he looked even if he had almost killed himself "Hi James" and she began to pull him up,

"How did you know to find me?" he asked her, he tried to fix his glasses and straighten his glasses. "Sirius told me you were going to jump off the astronomy tower" her arms were folded over her chest and she was tapping her foot. "James why were you jumping off the astronomy tower?" she already knew but she wanted him to admit it, see how stupid he was. "I was jumping because I couldn't live if you hated me" she couldn't keep the sides of her mouth from twitching into a smile for a second. "James I don't hate you, you just get on my nerves some times" he shrugged "I only tell you the truth though" he said, he realized how close they were standing, during there conversation they had both moved forward a bit, they hadn't even meant to. "Um, Lily I kind of love you" he looked incredibly handsome, and his sincerity finally got her to admit it "Um, James I kind of love you to" his eyes lit up with happiness and he leaned forward a little to slowly for Lily's liking, so she jumped up on her tippy toes and kissed him. He closed the rest of the gap, his arms wound around her waist and hers went up around his neck and messed with his hair a bit.

**Sirius watched silently from the door and smiled, he was truly very happy for his friends, things really had gone according to plan.**

* * *

so it was Sirius who set them up!

All bow to Sirius!

Al crazy fan girls bow to Sirius with strange looks in there eyes

Sirius backs away slwoly before letting out a girly scream and running for the exit

REVIEW!


End file.
